


Dearly Beloved

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Future Imperfect [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically everyone from part 1, Kept it clean, M/M, No-one died, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, happy feels, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are worth the wait. And some things just can't be rushed. Then there's those perfect little things that you just can't wait for, despite promising yourself you would try.</p><p>Picks up a month and a bit after "Slipping Through My Fingers" but it's good if you're looking for some feels. Some parts may not make sense if you haven't read the first part, but not so much that you can't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyger/gifts), [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts), [denelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/gifts), [Li Dil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Li+Dil).



> Immediate follow up to "Slipping Through My Fingers", but its own little stand alone. Happy Tear Trigger Warning!
> 
> Gifted to some of the readers whose encouraging comments kept pushing me to want to write more.

**Stiles**

For the fifteenth time, he undid, then redid the cufflink on his left wrist, in a nervous gesture that seemed to be the only thing that kept him from wolfing out. Twice his eyes had glowed, and more than a few times his claws came out. Fiddling with the cufflink seemed to soothe him for some strange reason. Probably the same reason that chanting, "Alpha, Beta, Omega" over a triskele seemed to work for young werewolves learning to control their shifts. Repetitive action seemed to soothe the mind. And since he turned, the adderall just stopped working, leaving him forced to deal with his A.D.D. in new and exciting ways.

"We should have made it earlier."

Scott rolled his eyes knowing full well if they'd set this to go earlier, then they would have been having this conversation before the sun even came up. At least this way, they were able to grab a coffee before the insanity of the day kicked off. Looking between his best friend, the other groomsmen, and Stiles' father. 

"Stiles. Relax. Just...breathe okay? Look. We're 10 minutes from taking our positions, and after that, it's only another 10 until you get to see Derek. I know it's been a stressful 24 hours, but remember."

He enveloped his friend's nervous hands with his own.

"After today you don't have to be apart again."

Stiles trembled just slightly, eyes water, sniffing slightly as he nodded his head.

"What if he changes his mind? What if I get up there and he sees me and wonders what he was thinking. What if..."

Scott merely laughed and shook his head.

"He isn't going to change his mind. He isn't going to regret this. Everything is going to be fine."

Stiles nodded his head in a jerking motion.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fine. God. I wish I was more like Derek right now. He's probably cool as a cucumber."

**Derek**

Lydia looked at the half-shifted werewolf chewing on his claws as fast as they were growing back. His eyes were glowing bright red, and he kept almost ruining his perfect hair.

"You are so the bride."

Looking over at Cora, Derek growled.

"What. Your entire wedding party is women. A woman is giving you away. I don't even know why you and Stiles are even being given away...unless it's so they can make sure everyone is clear on the no-return policy. You're pacing like a bride afraid to be jilted on her wedding day, and whenever I ask you about your plans for a honeymoon, you blush like a virgin on her wedding night."

That at least got him to stop pacing. Before he could say anything though, Cora was on her feet, holding Derek's shoulders, and smiling up at her big brother.

"You've bagged yourself your wolf. Hell. You bagged yourself a fairytale Wolf. Stiles is your mate. He's the White Wolf of the Woods, and by the fact your eyes are red, you've been given your soul's deepest wish."

Soothing her hands over his face, she smiled. "Mom and Dad would be proud to see the man you've become, and would love the man you're going to marry. Now stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Giving her a wry look, he merely pulled her into a tight hug, being very careful to not crush the dress she was wearing.

"I'm not the bride."

"You are sooooooo the bride."

Before he could respond, Deaton came into the room with a blindfold to be tied around Derek's eyes. Stiles would be getting a similar one. They'd decided they didn't want to see each other until the exact same time (how romantic...logistic nightmare...but romantic) hence why they were being given away, and the blindfolds.

"Okay everyone," Deaton began. "Time to get started."

**The Wedding**

They'd blindfolded themselves, and trusted they would be pulled into position, and walked up the aisle without incident. They trusted the wedding party would walk up and be lined up exactly where they were told. They trusted that Deaton would be waiting for them at the front of the ceremony. They trusted in the steady heart beat that echoed in their ears and in their heads that the other would be waiting for them. 

Stiles kept repeating in his head that when the blindfold came off, he resolutely would not turn into a bubbling pile of goo at the sight of his intended. It would just be Derek. His hotty Derek in a suit, but still, Derek. He was going to be cool and calm and collected. He wasn't going to embarrass himself, or Derek by being a mess of emotions.

Derek just kept repeating to himself, "Don't freak out."

The music started, and they heard the shuffling of chairs as their guests stood. Hearing the scuffs of the feet of the wedding party marching up the aisle, Stiles and Derek both smiled. It was happening. It was really happening.

Allowing themselves to be guided up the aisle, firm but gentle hands guided Derek to his standing position. Feeling a brush of a kiss on his cheek, he wrapped Melissa in his arms and gave her a squeeze. 

"I know I'm not your mother Derek...but I'm so proud of you."

Almost losing his resolve right then and there. "Thank you Melissa. For everything."

For keeping me sane.

For giving me purpose.

For giving me family.

For keeping me alive. 

Across the aisle from Derek, Stiles was delivered to the front, and pulled into a tight embrace with his father. His best friend. His anchor.

"I'm proud of you Son. You've found a good one."

Sniffing lightly, he nodded his head. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry.

"Thanks Dad. For everything."

For not giving up on me.

For protecting Derek when I couldn't.

For finding love again.

For forgiving me.

Sensing that the had been turned to face each other, Stiles steadied his breathing, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Deaton must have gestured for everyone to take their seats. Feeling their heart beats speed up, at some invisible gesture, the blindfolds disappeared leaving them to blink at the sudden onslaught of day light. The were in an area of the woods where the Woods met the Valley. An intersection of two different areas. A crossroads where Derek's wolf and Stiles' wolf blended. 

Looking into Derek's eyes, Stiles felt his resolve crumble to dust, bringing a hand to his mouth, he stiffled a cry of happiness. Derek didn't even try. Wiping at his eyes, he reached out and grabbed Stiles arm, pulling him into a partial embrace, knuckles white, as though trying to hold on to a dream. 

For a brief heartbeat, it was only these two in the woods. They were vaguely aware of other noises, but for a heartbeat, they were the only two in the world. Snapping back to reality, they smiled sheepishly at Deaton, clearly having been lost in a dream of their own making.

"Sorry. Can you repeat the question?" Stiles had said in a tone that made everyone chuckle. 

"I said, have you and Derek decided on your vows?"

Derek nodded his head, as did Stiles.

"Derek. Why don't you go first?"

Licking his lips, and not missing the little twitch Stiles' lips gave when he did that, he had opted for short and to the point.

"Stiles. When you met me, I was a mess. I had a chip on my shoulder, and I hated everything. You called me Sour Wolf, and it got to me. You got to me. You didn't let me get away with being the reclusive werewolf I had been. You made me join the world. Stand up for something more than myself. Be human. 

"You showed me that love isn't a weakness. You taught me that sometimes the strongest thing you can do is cry. You gave me love, you gave me Pack. I swear, by everything I hold dear, to live everyday, and prove that I'm worthy of you, that I love you, and that we are mates, for as long as we draw breath."

Stiles wiped at his face, having long given up on being dry eyed for this ceremony. He fought every impulse in him to pull Derek into a kiss they would never break. But then, that was the purpose of today wasn't it?

"Derek. When we met, I was some scrawny teenage spaz who could barely be trusted to walk across the room without breaking their neck. A very short time later, you were handing me a bone saw, telling me that I may have to cut your arm off to save your life. You didn't know me, but you trusted that I'd be able to pull myself together and save you. And for every time I saved you, you saved me. You love me, despite everything I am. You took care of my Dad, and my Step-Mom long after I'd departed. You gave Melissa the strength that night to deliver my baby sister into the world, and defend her against the badness. You say I taught you love, but to me, Derek. You ARE Love."

Derek's lips twitched, and in a single broken breath, he all but whispered, "If I am love, then I am love meant for you."

Even Jackson started to cry at that. 

Taking a moment to compose himself, Deaton continued with a smile, and his warm steady voice that defied explanation. Indicating it was time for the rings.

"Derek. Do you take Stiles to be your lawfully wedded partner? In sickness and health, in good and in ill, until death should part you."

"Beyond death, I take Stiles as my mate."

"And Stiles. Do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded partner. In sickness and health, in good and in ill, until death should part you."

"Beyond death, I take Derek as my mate."

Smiling a broad smile. Nodding his head, they placed the braided gold ring on each other's fingers, to twist in with the engagement rings.  
 "Then, by the powers vested in my by the State of California, it is my honour to proclaim you Mr and Mr..."

Derek looked up at Deaton, and flashing on the napkin he had framed in his bedside table.

"Hale-Stilinski," there was a smile on his face, as Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Mr. and Mr. Hale-Stilinski. You may now exchange a kiss to signify the joining of this union."

Without any further prompting, they pulled each other into an embrace that stopped JUST short of being embarrassing for their guests to witness.

In the wedding party, the werewolves threw back their heads in a celebratory howl. The wolves in the audience did the same. A wild cacophony of noise poured through the forest, filling the empty spaces with life, followed shortly by the sounds of celebration.


	2. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't have a wedding without a reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song: Just a Kiss  
> The Artist: Lady Antebellum

"Alright everyone. If you could join us in the clearing for the grooms' first dance, I know they would greatly appreciate it."

Scott was having too much fun on the microphone as the MC tonight. 

Stiles looked up at Derek.  "First dance. What does he mean first dance? We didn't pick a first dance. We weren't going to have a first dance...were we?"

Derek favoured his partner with a smile and a kiss as he took him by the hand out to the 'floor'. Smiling as tiny specks up light seemed to manifest out of nowhere, he looked over and saw the sparks of magic cooling on Willow's finger tips.

"Do you trust me Stiles?"

A faint smile as he nodded his head, allowing himself to be enveloped in those arms he so truly loved.

"With my life."

The simple chords of a song started up, Derek intertwined their fingers, and pulled Stiles so close, he could feel the surge of blood beneath his husband's skin. 

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_   
_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_   
_Caught up in this moment_   
_Caught up in your smile_

Leaning in, Derek whispered in Stiles' ear, explaining the choice of song.

"The first night you stayed with me, when you just...laid in my arms, I heard this song and...that's when I knew...that you were going to be the man I married."

Pulling back, tears threatened to drip down his cheeks.

_I've never opened up to anyone_   
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_   
_We don't need to rush this_   
_Let's just take it slow_

In a surge of motion, Stiles pulled Derek's lips to his, and kissed him with every fibre of his being.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_   
_I don't want to push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_   
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Breaking the kiss, Stiles' voice rattled in his throat.

"I knew that night there wasn't anyone else for me. Only you."

_I know that if we give this a little time_   
_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_   
_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

"The first time we made love..."

"I remember."

"You showed me what it was to make love."

Capturing each other's lips again, they were crying out against each other. For the love they had, the loss they endured, how close they came to losing each other forever.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_   
_I don't want to push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_   
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"You told me once I was something to be treasured."

Derek nodded his head.

"You are something to be revered."

_No I don't want to say goodnight_   
_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_   
_Tonight_   
_Tonight_

Swaying to the music, they wrapped themselves in each other's arms.

"I want to wrap myself in you like a blanket."

Stiles chuckled. That was similar to what Derek had said at the pub.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_   
_I don't want to push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_   
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_   
_With a kiss goodnight_   
_Kiss goodnight_

As the song petered out to nothingness, they were vaguely aware of the crowd surrounding them. Wiping each other's eyes, they exchanged one more kiss in the rising moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...who didn't see Derek as a closet country fan... :-)

**Author's Note:**

> See! I can play nice and go for good feels. I still cried when I wrote it. But happy tears.


End file.
